


The Morning After

by stellarmeadow



Series: Hurricane Sandy Promptfest [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, First Time, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarmeadow/pseuds/stellarmeadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from thegrrrl2002: Steve and Danny, back at work after finally getting together the night before. Awkward? Giddy? Schmoopy? Prickly? Panicky? All of the above? You decide!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrrrl2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/gifts).



> Still working on the Hurricane Sandy prompts--life and the holidays keep getting in the way! Thanks to thegrrrl2002 for the fabulous prompt--hope you like it! :)

_"Fuck..." Danny's fingers laced their way through what they could of Steve's short hair, holding him in place as he thrust into Steve's mouth. "Fuck...fuck...fuck...."_

_Steve lifted his head, his eyes dark as they met Danny's a second before Steve let Danny's dick out of his mouth with an obscene noise. "Next round," Steve said, his breath like a physical caress on Danny's dick, making him shiver. "Next round you can f--"_

"Danny?"

Chin's voice was like cold water, making Danny shudder as he jumped out of his head and back into the bullpen.

"What? Sorry." Danny rubbed the back of his neck, studiously avoiding looking at Steve. "Didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

He hoped that sudden warmth on the back of his neck wasn't a blush as he realized his words sounded...well, like he'd meant exactly what had actually caused his lack of sleep. Chin didn't seem to notice, just asking his question as he turned back to the computer table. Danny chanced a glance at Steve, and any hope of that not being a blush was dashed at Steve's hot, knowing look.

At least one person in the room knew exactly where Danny's mind was, and exactly what he and Steve were doing in it.

"Danny?"

Chin was looking at him again, and Danny forced himself to focus. "Sorry, apparently I need a nap."

"Maybe you just need some coffee, Danno," Steve said, his mouth far too close to Danny's ear for the workplace. "I'll get you a cup."

Danny felt the slight caress of Steve's palm on his ass a second before Steve walked off. Fortunately, Danny was facing Chin and Kono, and he didn't think they'd noticed. Not that Steve was exactly being subtle. Not that he had been subtle once all day. Danny's distraction this time had been due, in large part, to Steve's sudden oral fixation on a pen. He'd been sucking on the tip of it, looking at Danny, leaving Danny no choice but to remember the night before in vivid detail.

"Danny?" Chin's tone had gone from confused to concerned this time.

"Sorry," Danny said, shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. "The Jasper crime scene, right. Um..." he forced himself to think beyond last night, back to yesterday afternoon. "HPD searched under the couch. In fact, I helped them lift one corner of it, so I know they were thorough. There's no way they missed a Glock under there."

"So the weapon was planted after the fact. That narrows our suspects," Chin said, going back through the various IDs on the computer table.

Danny felt warmth behind him, Steve's hand splayed across the small of Danny's back as he held out a cup of coffee. "Black, six sugars, just like you like it," Steve said, his mouth again far too close to Danny's ear for work and for Danny's sanity.

"You never let me have six sugars," Danny said automatically, but when he tasted the coffee, there were definitely six sugars in it.

"Consider it a reward for good behavior," Steve replied with a low chuckle before he moved away.

Danny missed the warmth, but he did not miss the way Kono was now eyeing them both. She was a hell of a detective, and she wasn't about to miss the way Steve was acting. A _dead man_ wouldn't miss the way Steve was acting. Or the way Danny was acting, for that matter, since his mind didn't seem to be able to go more than a few minutes without reliving various moments from the night before. Like the one where Steve had used his tongue to--

"Danny?" Kono's voice this time, and where Chin had seemed confused at first, Kono was starting to look less confused, a little more knowing. "Something you want to get off your mind before we go talk to Russell?"

 _Russell?_ Right, the suspect. "No," Danny said quickly, "absolutely nothing I want to get off my mind. Not a thing. I'm just enjoying the delicious coffee here." He took a sip as enthusiastically as he could manage, which ended with half the coffee down the front of his shirt.

"Dammit!" Danny started unbuttoning the shirt immediately before it burned any further, putting down the cup and making a run for the men's room as he dealt with buttons. He had the shirt off just as he stepped inside the men's room door, tossing the shirt on the counter beside the sink and turning on the water. He'd managed to get it off before any serious damage was done, but his chest was pink in spots, and he pressed a cold, wet paper towel to it as he sagged against the counter, his back to the mirror, his eyes closed.

He heard the door open and sighed, knowing even before he looked who would be standing there. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes, Steve was standing there, leaning against the door, trying not to smirk. He was failing, but Danny could see he was at least trying.

"I'm sorry," Steve said, doing his best to look contrite, his hands behind his back.

"No, you're not," Danny grumbled, moving the towel to a cooler spot.

"I'm sorry I distracted you to the point that you spilled coffee all over yourself."

Danny forced himself to at least appear mad--no small feat when his body was reacting to the mere sight of Steve, at half mast and rising fast. "You should be," Danny managed, trying to hide his reaction.

Apparently not very well, judging by the wicked grin Steve flashed a second before Danny heard the click of the lock on the door. "I brought you a shirt and everything," Steve said, holding out Danny's clean shirt as he walked slowly across the room, every step turning Danny on a little more--and seriously, Danny was going to have to get past that reaction to mere walking if they were ever going to get any work done ever again.

"We can't," Danny said, but even to his own ears it was a weak protest at best. Steve had cornered him three times that morning, and Danny had just about run out of resistance.

Or completely run out, he realized, as he found himself pulling Steve in for a kiss instead of pushing him away. He blamed it on the newness of the whole thing, one close call too many yesterday having finally thrown the two of them into bed together last night.

He could still see the large bullet hole in the wall behind where Steve's head had been a fraction of a second earlier, and the mere memory made him pull Steve even closer, practically climbing his way up Steve's body until he felt himself being lifted up onto the counter.

Danny wanted to protest, but the move aligned his cock with Steve's and the friction was so good, even with fabric between them, that he couldn't find it in himself to complain. He did mutter a protest--or at least a sound meant to be one, when Steve pulled away, but he stopped as he realized Steve was dropping to his knees and opening Danny's fly as quickly as he could.

Steve's lips closed over Danny's dick, taking him in hard and fast, and Danny's head hit the mirror. He had to bite his knuckles to keep quiet, a voice somewhere in the back of his mind, barely audible through the haze of lust, reminding him that there were people just on the other side of the door, that he needed to be quiet or they might be interrupted.

He looked down at Steve, watching his head bob up and down, taking in the way Steve was watching Danny's every reaction as if it was the most important thing in the universe. The intensity was almost too much, just as Steve was almost too much, but even if a small part of Danny wanted to run away from feeling that important to anyone, he wanted even more to stay and bask in that attention.

For all that this was new for them, Steve was damn good at it, leaving Danny to push aside a haze of red at the thought of who Steve had practiced it on in the past. Danny was coming in no time, pushing as far into Steve's mouth as he could and practically stuffing his fist in his own mouth to keep quiet.

Danny sagged back against the mirror, eyes closed, gulping in breaths. He shuddered as cloth brushed against his sensitive, spent dick, opened his eyes to see Steve was fixing Danny's pants, even though Steve himself was practically vibrating with need.

"Come here, you," Danny said, pulling Steve into a kiss as Danny's hands worked between them. He freed Steve's dick from his pants, reaching behind him for the soap dispenser and squeezing a little into his hand to lessen the friction before he wrapped his hand around Steve's dick.

Danny worked him hard and fast, keeping their lips together as much as possible, swallowing Steve's cries as he came. He let Steve catch his breath, sharing kisses between sucking in air, before he finally pushed at Steve's weight.

"Up and at 'em," Danny said, turning on the water in the sink beside him and washing off his hand. He looked at the mess between the two of them, then at Steve, who was still wearing a goofy, blissed out smile and reaching for Danny again.

"No, no, no," Danny said, holding Steve at bay with one hand while he cleaned up the mess with the other. He managed to get Steve out of the way enough for Danny to slide off the counter and clean Steve up as well before tucking him away and doing up his fly.

Steve still wasn't letting him go, pulling him back in for a kiss, pressing him against the counter so he couldn't leave easily. "Why don't you want them to know?" Steve asked at last, the words soft and quiet against Danny's lips, as if they'd escaped without Steve meaning for them to do so.

They were out there, now, though, and Danny had to respond. "It's not that I'm embarrassed or ashamed or something," he said, tightening his arms around Steve's waist, and pausing for a kiss. "I just like to keep my private life private, at least at first."

Steve raised his head just enough to meet Danny's eyes. "You think this is going to burn out."

"No, I did not say that. Will you stop putting words in my mouth?" Danny rather thought the opposite might be true, that it might burn bright for a long time, but time and experience had made him nothing but cautious. "It's new," Danny said, willing Steve to understand. "I want it to be just for us, at least for now. I don't..." he searched for the words, "I just...they'll tease. And it's too...important to joke about it just yet, okay?"

He saw the second Steve got it, the goofy smile back in full force. "Okay, Danno. Subtle it is."

"Like that word is in your vocabulary," Danny muttered.

Steve's phone buzzed, and he released Danny with one last lingering kiss as he reached for his phone. He read the text and tried to put it away quickly, but Danny was too quick and saw the text from Kono.

_If you guys are dressed and back to at least PG rated, we caught a break in the case._

Danny's head hit Steve's chest as Danny groaned.

"I'll talk to them," Steve said. "Make them understand the topic is off limits."

"No," Danny said, knowing full well how much Chin and Kono would read into that. "It's fine. Might as well get this phase over with, right?"

"Ripping the band aid off, so to speak?"

Danny nodded, his head bumping against Steve's chest. "Okay, let's go, before they actually come looking for us." He looked down at his naked torso, remembering the shirt Steve had brought, which was on the floor by their feet.

Steve picked it up and helped him into it, looking a little forlorn as Danny buttoned up. "Later," Danny said, giving Steve one more kiss before pushing him away again. "We have a killer to catch."

"I knew it," Steve said with an overly-dramatic sigh, even as he followed Danny to the door. "The honeymoon's over."

Danny paused after unlocking the door, hand on the knob, turning around to put his other hand on Steve's waist. "The sooner we get the bad guy the sooner the honeymoon can continue in more appropriate setting."

"What are you waiting for," Steve said, hurrying Danny through the door. "Let's go catch the guy so we can go home."

\---

END

**Author's Note:**

> Want to learn more about me and my writing? Visit my page at <http://www.jamiemeadowswrites.com/>


End file.
